Magic Cat, Magic Demigod
by Selene Silver
Summary: Hazel, the cat, lives in the magical world of Hogwarts with her human, Bonnie. But when a runaway spell of a fifth year hits her, she is dragged through dimensions to the world of demigods, where she befriends Hazel daughter of Pluto and Nico son of Hades.
1. Nico and Hazel

Magic Cat, Magic Demigod

Chapter 1: Hazel, Meet Hazel

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!

Hazel POV

I sat under the couch in the common room and listened to yet another argument of which Hogwarts house is best.

My human, Bonnie, was arguing with a few of her friends and a first years of which house is the best. The argument was just looking bad when my human said:

"No house is better than others. They are all great on the same level but different, if you know what I mean."

Everyone agreed, and the argument was over. I crawled out from under the couch.

Bonnie picked me up. "Hello, puss. My little Hazel." She scratched around my left ear.

I purred.

Then, someone began hexing the animals with their wands. Someone else joined in, and soon Todd the toad was croaking with pain from the Cruciatus Curse and Bonnie was trying to shield me from the curses.

"You'll be okay, darling." She assured me.

For one moment, I actually believed her.

Then I heard her scream, and everything melted into darkness.

I lied down on the grass. Everything was dizzy, but I blinked a couple of times and it went away.

I was next to about nine teenagers, eating and drinking. The harmless stuff, it what I mean with drinking.

_Hey!_ I thought. _Here's a kitten with no idea who she is or who you are! A little help!_

But I knew they couldn't hear me.

Surprisingly, though, two of them turned. A boy and a girl.

The girl looked at the boy, and then asked me a mental question.

_What is your name?_

_Hazel._ I thought back. _What's his name?_ I asked her.

_Nico. _The boy replied. _This is my sister, Hazel. Are you hungry?_

_Very._ I said. I walked over to Nico. Surprised, he picked me up and cradled me. He gave me a piece on burger to eat, and I ate it out of his hand.

I know I'm just a kitten, but I can see that this Nico kid has shut himself up, deep inside of himself, starved for someone who understands. He needs someone to appreciate him. And I'm going to help him out of his cage. He needs someone to love him, but he gave his heart up, and I'm going to help him get it back. To learn how to love and be loved. But first, I need a nap. I already have an idea about where I am from books that Bonnie read aloud to me, and I know it's gonna be one…long…trip…

I fell asleep in Nico's lap.


	2. Secrets, Mario and Bacon

~Hazel C. POV~

I was sitting on Hazel (human's) bed next to her.  
She was agitated. "I know he told you about what happened getting the scepter. Why won't you tell me?"  
I cleaned my fur "_I'b noth thelig yo."_ I said.  
Frank knocked on the door and stuck his head in. I liked the big guy, and it was obvious Hazel did to.  
"Is everything okay in here?" He sounded concerned.  
"It's great, Frank." Hazel was a great actress. "Just petting the kitty."  
Frank nodded. "Okay. See you at dinner." He left.  
Hazel turned back to me. "Come on, kitty! I'm his sister! I need to know what's going on with my brother!"  
_"If he didn't tell you, it's not my place to do so." _I informed her. I got up to leave.  
Hazel, obviously worried for her big brother, shifted the door so it seemed I was about to walk into the wall. "Answer me!" She said. She sounded like a trapped deer looked.  
I looked back at her. _"Maybe another time. I'm hungry now. Leo has bacon."_ I walked through the where the open door should have been to the sound of her anguished cry.

Leo was building a TV.

I was surprised he wasn't fiddling with his sphere. Since the dwarfs attacked, he had obsessed over keeping it near him.

Oh, did I tell you? Nice told me everything that had happened since he had first boarded the _Argo ll_. Even though Bonnie had read the books aloud to me, we hadn't gotten farther than _Mark of Athena._

He looked up. "Hey, Kitty." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

I tried to figure out how to communicate with him, because I wanted to ask him something that Nice had been struggling with. Finally, I remember something that my human had taught me.

I unsheathed my claws and scribbled in the dust "Te Tv no goin wel?"

He looked at me, astonished. "Where did you learn to write, Katty?"

I liked his new nickname for me. I scribbled "MY human Boni taut me."

Leo scratched his head. "Hmm... need some improvement on your spelling... maybe I could build a machine with my sphere that could write!" He looked pleased. "No, the Telly is going fine, Katty." He sounded sorry again.

Now came the time to put Nico's guess to the test. "Wen u wer strandd, u met Calpso didn't you?"

Leo, for once, looked defeated and worn. "Yeah, Katty, I did."

"Nico thout so." I scribbled.

Leo didn't look surprised. "Nice knows a lot of things, Katty, that no one suspects he does."

I wracked my little brain for information about Calypso. "She fel in luv wit u didnt she?" I scribbled.

He nodded. "Well at first she was completely annoyed with me. But yeah she did. And..." He started to sweat. "And I think I loved her too."

"Aww." I scribbled.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know why I'm telling you this Katty. But it feels better now that it's all out."

I bobbed my head. "I smel bacon."

Leo cracked a smile - a real one, not a fake one - and pulled a strip out of his tool belt. "In Texas, bacon is all the rage."

I thought for a moment. "I livd with Boni in Texas bfore we cam to hogwarts."

Leo looked confused. "Hogwarts?"

I bit my tongue softly. "Her scol." I scribbled.

Leo handed me the bacon. "Glad to find another bacon lover." He grinned, looking more like his old self. (Nico had described him as funny and very annoying).

He then held up his mini TV for my approval. I scribbled "Wats te TV for?"

He laughed. "I need to use my Wii remote for something else then just operating the ship, don't I?" He slid a Mario Cart disk in a tiny slot.

He laughed again, playing as Mario. I laughed my cat laugh as well.

We laughed as he won the race.


	3. Calypso and Bacon Yes, more bacon

**I finally read Blood of Olympus, so here's your next update!**

The next day, Hazel marched in triumphantly.

"I got it from Nico. I got everything! Though I would never have guessed Percy..."

I grumbled. Piper, Annabeth, and Jason had departed for their mission in Ithaca. I had no one to talk to... except Hazel. Leo was messing around in the hull, so I was going to visit him next.

"_Good for you."_ I said flatly. "_I want food. Do you have food?"_ I crawled into her lap contentedly.

All of a sudden there was a sound like crying and Jason's name being murmured. Hazel set me off her lap and I left to bother Leo.

We talked for a bit until Piper's voice came out of nowhere.

"Leo! We need you."

Something came off of Leo's tool. I started playing with it. Leo sighed, and they had a short conversation. I heard something about pants.

He went into his cabin. I followed him. He pulled out some bacon and I mewed loudly.

He chuckled and gave me some. I nibbled it.

"I've got a surprise for you, Katty." He said.

He then gave me a Mario Kart control small enough so I could play. I bounced off the walls in joy.

He unlocked a drawer and opened it. I jumped into it.

He petted me for a bit, then I jumped out and he closed and locked the drawer.

He stared at the picture of Calypso and told me how Hazel had marched into his cabin and said "Spill." In the picture she had almond eyes, pouty lips, and long straight fur over a shoulder.

Some human cut their fur, and play with it with hot objects. They'll even wet it on purpose!They're weird that way.

He said something to the picture, and then patted my head. "Here I leave you, Katty. But I promise to bring you with me before I go to sleep in the engine room."

He went to go at breakfast.

He left a opened bag of bacon.

I invaded his bacon.

* * *

Percy was talking about victory. I jumped on his head. Thankfully, he didn't spill his white water.

I licked his hair. It was soft. I fell asleep in his hair.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Percy remarking on how something was clawing his head, and Annabeth cracking up laughing.

I looked up at the green sky and the yellow clouds and thought "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

But that changed when I fell asleep.


	4. When All Hades Breaks Loose

Dreams.

Why dreams?

Anything but dreams.

I chased a mouse back and forth. I was on the tail of the mouse.

Then I was on a roof, looking down on a giant about to take down what looked like Reyna. I looked up at Nico, who was beside me. He looked down at me, surprised that I was there. He kneeled, after making sure that the satyr wasn't watching.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, petting my fur. His fur was a bit wet, and darker than usual. I looked a bit askance at him, but said nothing.

_"Is that Reyna?"_ I asked. _"Looking at the giant?"_

"Yeah... that'd be Orion." He said grimly.

_"The giant with mechanical eyes? Isn't he a constellation?" _I asked, awed that a giant would come down from the stars just to kill Reyna. She must be an important person.

Nico looked at me. "You're glowing." He noted. "Are you really my kitty, Hazel?"

I purred and rubbed against his legs. _"As real as that car that that person just flung at the giant." _I reassured my human.

Nico smiled - actually smiled. I made as if to get into his lap, but my legs pulled me back. Nico shielded his blue eyes, and then everything was white, and disappeared.

* * *

I slept.

No lie.

I slept through half of the trip.

According to Leo, we had just been whopped around by some crazy sea goddess who made a living out of trading cards and beheading giants. He was in a bad mood, and I mirrored it sometimes, scratching the walls and developing a weird dislike for Yoshi in Mario Kart. I felt something in my soul stir. It wasn't something I had felt before, but I knew it was there.

Leo scratched his yellow fur. "So, Katty... can I run something by you?"

I knew something was going on immediately, so I got into his lap and looked up at him trustingly.

"So..." He began a bit awkwardly, "I have a plan about how to die."

"MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed and leaped away from him.

"Katty... don't worry. If you do your part, I'll revive." He said, which wasn't exactly comforting. "You see, in the build of the ship, I'm recreating Festus, the dragon."

"MEEEWWWW?"

"Yes, Festus was a dragon. Happy the Dragon."

"Meeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Well, the thing is, when/if Gaea rises, we pick her up in Festus, I take her to the skies, you scratch her, I get set on fire, we blast her apart, I die, you or Festus inject me with that life-healing cure thing that they're getting, and we set off to Calypso."

I stared at him. "Of course, I have to check with Apollo first, but do I have your agreement for the Ultimate Non-Death Plan?" Leo finished.

I bobbed my head. Leo grinned, satisfied, and got up to leave.

That's when all Hades broke loose.

The sea blew the ship the slightest bit off our off-course, and a skeleton rose from the floor, only to fall again. I growled, feeling the thing inside my soul conquering myself. I grew in size and my growl grew louder. Leo took one glance at me and screamed, running from the cabin. I walked after him, and my sight cleared... I didn't know it was muddy. I saw Leo's head of dark fur running up the steps. I went for the steps, my strides covering triple the distance his leaps did. I went up to the deck, and Piper screamed. Only then did I looked down at myself and see that I was double and triple my regular size. Darkness radiated around me. I roared, and the wind blew away. The temperature dropped to make freezing look tame, but I didn't even notice.

Skeletons climbed up from the sea, and darkness covered the ship. Buford the table, who never stayed still long enough for me to jump on him and go to sleep, now had a Mini-Hedge on it, who was silent.

It was deathly silent. Not even the sea roared in challenge. I scanned the group, waiting for a reaction, and got none.

Then a dark wind went over the whole group, and I doubled my size, yelling in a challenge. No one responded. I turned to the door and passed through the shadows, walking through the closed door that was way too small for me anyway. I curled up in Frank's cabin, which was the only one which was big enough for me, and passed into a deep sleep.


End file.
